Banzai And The Egg
by qopu999
Summary: Banzai strolls around in the jungle and notices an egg in the grass. Hungrily, he tries to eat it, but unfortunately it hatches and a little baby heron comes out of the egg. What will he do now? Can he really take care of a cub on his own?
1. Chapter 1: A Comforting Paw

Chapter 1: A Comforting Paw

 _Banzai strolled around through the bushes. Today was a very hot day. The heat from the sun felt like burning on the hyena's back._

 _"Oh, man. It sure is hot today!" Banzai thought to himself._

 _He walked across the river and came to the Dead Jungle, and it was also known as "The Jungle Of Death."_

 _Suddenly, he saw something that was laying near the trees. Taking a step closer, he saw that it was an egg!_

 _"Speaking of food, I'm starved!" Banzai said to himself._ _When he came closer to the egg, he could hear a cracking sound and three seconds later he was standing face-to-face with a little white baby heron._

 _"Mummy?" it asked. Banzai snorted to himself, a bird wasn't that much. But he called him "mom". Banzai had never heard a little baby bird talking the moment they came out from the egg._

 _"Didya say "mommy"?" Banzai asked._

 _"Yes mom, I'm hungry. Wanna get some food?" the bird asked in its cute baby voice._

 _"I'm very hungry myself." Banzai muttered quietly to himself._

 _The bird started to laugh._ _"You're funny!" it exclaimed and laughed even more._ _Banzai wasn't found of that someone was laughing at him, but when he heard the little bird's laugh, he couldn't help it but grinned slightly_.

 _"Hey man, you're pretty funny yourself!" Banzai answered, laughing a little._

 _At the moment, he remembered that he and his friends were going to hunt together this day. It had been a long time since the last time they were having a meal._

 _"Maybe I should go back to the others. We might have some luck takin' down the zebra." he thought._ _Without other words, the hyena left. Leaving the little bird behind._

 _Jono on the other hand, stayed there he was, thinking that Banzai would come back._

 _Soon…_

 _Banzai walked over to Raki, who rested under a small acacia tree. When his little brother saw him, he looked up and said:_

 _"Hi, Banzai! Did you get some food today?" Raki asked friendly._

 _"Eh, no man. But I maybe will hunt with my friends later." Banzai answered._

 _"Wanna lay here with me? I'd like to have someone next to me." Raki said, sleepily. Banzai chuckled slightly._

 _"Alright, man. I can lay down for a moment, it's pretty hot anyway." he replied and laid down next to his brother. Raki looked up at the sky and saw some vultures flying._

 _"Hey, Banzai. Why are the vultures flying in circles?" he asked his big brother, Banzai gave him a confused glance before replying:_

 _"Um, maybe they have found some meat or somethin'."_

 _Mentioning the vultures, Banzai suddenly thought of that little white baby heron he found earlier. An uneasy feeling struck into him. He had a couldn't understand why, but he felt bad about leaving the little bird alone._

 _Seeing that Raki was soundly sleeping, he walked away…._

 _At the same time…_

 _Jono yawned as he began to feel sleepy due to the long wait for his "mother" to return back to him._ _Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling inside, it was uncomfortable and scary._

 _From the bushes, he saw yellow, glowing eyes that glared at him._

 _Screaming for help, Jono tried to run. But he was too weak, due to he was still a little baby. The jackal bolted after him, chuckling evily all the time._

 _"Mommy! Mommy!" Jono called._

 _Looking behind his shoulder, he saw the jackal coming closer and closer…_

 _"MOMMY!!!" he screamed, now he was crying._

 _"You won't live for so long, little bird-brain." the jackal laughed. Suddenly, a rustling was heard._

 _"Not as long as I'm around!" Banzai growled, standing in front of the bird in a fighting position. The jackal gulped and fled, whimpering the whole way._

 _The hyena turned to the little bird, who was lying down on the ground, shaking by fear._

 _"Don't worry, kid. It's alright now. The jackal's gone." Banzai said reassuringly, picking up the baby bird in his forepaws._

 _The little heron stared at him with frightened eyes._

 _"Are you sure you won't go away?" the bird asked with a very low voice. Banzai nodded._

 _"Let's go home, kiddo. It's getting a little late." Banzai said and picked up the baby heron in his mouth and walked home to his den where he and Raki usually slept._


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up With The Hyenas

Chapter 2: Growing Up With The Hyenas

 _Back home, Banzai laid in his den, holding the baby heron in his forepaws. Rocking it carefully, he tried to soothe the little bird who was still frightened from the jackal attack._

 _"There, there. It's nothing to be worried about. You won't be eaten by that lousy jackal. He's gone." Banzai assured the bird._

 _"I-I-I know. I'm just afraid." Jono whispered, quietly. Then, Banzai smiled at him with a playful smirk._

 _"Hey, Jono." he said._ _"Yes mom?" the bird asked._ _Then, the male hyena began to tickle the heron's tummy, which resulted in the bird started to laugh. Seeing this, Banzai continued to tickle him while saying:_

 _"Hehe, is it tickling? Someone here must be very ticklish!" Banzai teased the bird._

 _Jono hollered with laughter as he tried to get away from Banzai's grip._

 _"Uh-uh, not so fast little guy." Banzai laughed, picking up the bird and put it onto his back._ _"Why walk when you can have a ride instead?" laughed the hyena._

 _Jono giggled with delight._ _"Yahoo! A ride! Yipee!" Jono exclaimed._

 _Banzai ran out on the savannah, carrying the heron on his back. He jumped over a rock, which made the bird shouting in enjoyment. It was so fun to play with Banzai!_

 _When he suddenly stopped running, he asked the bird:_

 _"What do you wanna do now? Play tag? Oh, I know! Do you wanna try my slingshot?" Banzai asked excitedly._

 _"What's a slingshot?" Jono._

 _"What's a slingshot? Oh man! You don't know what that is? Don't worry, we'll soon get rid of that problem!" Banzai said playfully. Jono laughed at his behavior, and walked with him._

 _Soon…_

 _"Wow! That's a slingshot? Cool!" Jono exclaimed._

 _"Yeah man, do you wanna try to shoot with it?" Banzai chuckled._

 _"If you show me how to do." the bird told him._

 _"Of course. Watch this, you grab the band, like this. Taking a rock or somethin' else. And, poof! It goes flyin' away!" Banzai explained as he shot of a rock into the distance. He then took his gaze back on the bird._

 _"Wanna try too?" he asked. Jono nodded in excitement._

 _"Sure!" he giggled._ _Jono took the slingshot, grabbed a rock and shot it away, unknowing it landed straight on a beehive in a tree nearby, where laid a sleeping warthog under the shadow of the tree._

 _When Jono's rock hit the beehive, it fell onto the warthog who woke up quickly and hurried away as fast as he could to avoid being stung by the now furious bees that darted after him._

 _Banzai guffawed._

 _"Hahaha! Gee man, what a blast! You're pretty good at this!"_

 _Jono who was also laughing replied:_

 _"Yeah, it sure was fun!"_

 _Three hours later…._

 _Raki, Ed, Shenzi, Salina and Banzai laughed as they played hide-and-seek with the little bird, who enjoyed himself a lot._

 _"Gotcha!" Shenzi exclaimed as she found the heron._

 _"It's so fun to play with you!" Jono laughed._

 _"It's even funnier to play with you." Banzai replied._

 _Later that evening…._

 _Banzai yawned as he laid down on the ground to sleep. Jono walked over to him and got into his forepaws, where he was lying, feeling comfortable._

 _"Goodnight, mom." Jono said._

 _Banzai smiled._

 _"Night, kid."_


	3. Chapter 3: Lost In The Jungle Of Death

Chapter 3: Lost In The Jungle Of Death

 _"JONO! JONO!" Raki shouted, looking for the little bird. He stopped near The Valley Of Death Ghosts, sighing he complained to himself:_

 _"I'll never be able to find him here. He's gone. What should I tell Banzai?" Raki groaned._

 _Just then, Banzai came out of the bushes. He glanced over to Raki who shook his head._

 _"You haven't find him, right?" Banzai asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm sorry." Raki replied._

 _"Well, guess we better go somewhere else to look for 'im." Banzai concluded. His little brother nodded and walked away with him in an another direction._

 _At the same time…_

 _"Mom! Raki! Shenzi! Where are you?" Jono called through the bushes. But whenever he called for them, nobody answered. Sighing, he sat down on a rock to rest from the long walk._

 _"Where can they be? It's so hard to find out what happened to them." he thought to himself._

 _Suddenly, he heard some low whispers near the river Tongaa. Walking closer, the whispers became even louder and louder. Not looking where he put his feet, he stepped straight on a rattle snake who hissed angrily at him, and got to attack. Luckily, Jono dodged it just in time, but he fell down in the huge river which swept him away…_

 _Some hours later, Jono awoke by a voice calling:_

 _"Hey, wake up, birdie. You shouldn't be laying here." a monkey said._

 _Jono looked confused._

 _"What?" he asked._

 _"It's quite dangerous for you here in The Dead Jungle." the monkey, named Makobo said. He then helped the little heron to his feet. When Jono stood upright, he glanced at him straight in the eye._

 _"Where's your family? I think they are quite worried about you." he said with a gently yet friendly voice. The heron began to feel uneasy._

 _"I know. I just don't know how to find them." he replied._

 _"If you want, I can take you up in the trees, then you'll see where they are." Makobo said._

 _"No, I don't need that. I think I can see them. They're are behind the border." Jono lied._

 _Makobo understood that he was lying, but nodded and hopped onto a big log._

 _"Ah, right. Good luck finding them."_ _At this, Jono looked mad, but hid it carefully. Not wanting to show his anger over the sarcasm. Without another words, the little white heron walked away in order to find his "mother" and the rest of the clanmembers._

 _Five minutes later…_

 _"Didya find any signs?" Banzai asked worriedly. Shenzi hung her head and shook it._

 _"No, not even a pawprint." she told him. Banzai sighed deeply._

 _"We can't give up yet. He's one of us." the male hyena said under his breath. Shenzi nodded solemnly._

 _"You're right. He's your birdie." Shenzi laughed, not seeing Banzai glaring at her._

 _"Yeah. And I'll have him back." Banzai growled slightly as he ran off in a new attempt to find the lost clan member._

 _Shenzi rolled her eyes at him but ran after him, to make sure he doesn't get into trouble because of his bad luck._

 _Meanwhile…_

 _"Mom! Mom!" Jono called through the jungle. When he came to a dead tree, he saw an another monkey. This time, it looked mean instead of warm and friendly._

 _The big monkey sneered at the little bird._

 _"Hi there, little idiot." he said. Jono swallowed a nervous lump in his throat._

 _"Uh...H-h-hi." the bird said._

 _"Why don't you just jump into the river, the crocodiles might be waiting for you." the monkey chuckled. The heron's eyes darted back and forth, due to the frightening feeling that grew even stronger._

 _"I-I-I-I d-d-don't know what y-you are talking about." Jono stammered._

 _The big monkey, named Lamura, scoffed louder and louder, the laugh was fearful, making Jono feeling even more frightened._

 _"I may can show you." Lamura said with a pure evil voice. Then, Jono bolted away, running as fast as he could from the ruthless monkey who should kill him by any minute if he got a hold of him._

 _Suddenly, Jono tripped over a dead tree branch on the ground, before he could get to his feet, a cage appeared from nowhere and before Jono could blink, he felt a strange hand grasping around the rope of the cage._

 _"MAMA!! HELP!!" Jono screamed. No answer._

 _At the same time…_ _Banzai looked and looked without any results. His ears perked up at the sound of a scream who rang out from the trees:_

 _"MOOOOOOM!!!!!!"_

 _Banzai gasped with pure fear and bolted straight into the direction where he heard the sound, he called to Raki to come with him._

 _"Are you sure we'll find him?" Raki asked._

 _"Maybe, but we have to take a look." Banzai replied severely._

 _They ran and ran, not knowing that the bird was not there anymore, not to be find anywhere. Maybe they had seen him for the last time...forever._


	4. Chapter 4: The Strange Creatures

Chapter 4: The Strange Creatures

 _Jono woke up. Everything was fuzzy and his head was aching. Groaning sadly, he sat up carefully to get a look of the new place. Instead of laying in a cave, he was in a tent._

 _Looking around, he noticed he was still in the cage who caught him earlier._

 _"Help…" Jono sniffled as he looked out from the bars._

 _Suddenly, a hand grasped the cage and tossed it onto the floor._

 _"You lousy bird! You couldn't even bring me a penny!" Kanchogo hollered angrily as he broke the wooden bars with his hand._ _He grabbed the poor bird as stared at it with a hateful glare._

 _"If you weren't so small, I could have you for dinner!" he gnarled._

 _Jono squealed in fright and begged to the man to release him from the hard grip of the man's huge hands._

 _Meanwhile…_

 _"He must be here somewhere." Raki said._

 _Banzai sniffed at the bush where the trap Jono got caught in a few minutes ago. He frowned when he smelled the scent of human._

 _"He must be in the human village." he concluded. "Come on, Raki! Let's go!"_

 _………………………………………………………………_

 _Jono let the silent tears roll when Kanchogo finally left him alone. He sobbed and sniffled. If only Banzai was with him. Then, this might not would happen… But it was his own fault he got lost from Raki anyway._

 _They would probably not let him in after he walked away on his own._ _Suddenly, he heard an another human outside the mud-stoned house. Curiously, he walked out to see a friendly man and woman looking down at him._

 _"Hello there, little guy." the man said, whose name was Yogo._

 _"Don't worry, sweet bird. We won't hurt you." the woman named Aina filled in._

 _Jono didn't know what to think. He had seen a lot of bad humans, could there be any good too? He took a step forward, but stopped to watch them. To know they wouldn't do anything bad to him that he didn't know about._

 _He waited and waited, but they remained kind and sweet with him. Aina gently picked him up and carried him into her and Yogo's house._

 _When they got indoor, Yogo began to prepare for dinner while Aina gave the little baby heron a bath to clean away the dust and dirt from his feathers._

 _Meanwhile, the evil man Kanchogo walked into his house, only to find that the bird was gone._

 _"Good riddance. Maybe one of the dogs finally ate him. I didn't need some tiny squealing bird idiot anyway." he mumbled to himself_ , _hoping that the bird was gone for good_

 _Some hours later…_

 _Banzai carefully peered into the village from a hole in the fence near the border of the jungle and the humans' territory. Raki tried to watch, but his older brother never bothered to move away to let him doing so. Patiently, he sat down next to him and waited anxiously for some information about their lost clanmember._

 _Just then, Banzai's face turned pale and a blank expression formed on his face._

 _"What's wrong, Banzai?" Raki asked, now feeling truly worried._

 _"They killed him.." was all Banzai said. Raki's eyes widened and gasped fearfully._

 _"No, it can't be." he managed to choke out._


End file.
